


Back before you know it

by MissIdash



Category: SHINee
Genre: Angst, Enlistment, I was sad okay?, Loving Banter, M/M, Mentions of Jonghyun - Freeform, Onho being angsty and then cute, cause Minho is enlisting today
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-04-15
Updated: 2019-04-15
Packaged: 2020-01-14 12:05:28
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,183
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18475873
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/MissIdash/pseuds/MissIdash
Summary: A soft smile lifted the corners of Minho’s mouth and he gently ran his thumb over Jinki’s clothed waist. “You don’t have to let me go, hyung. You’re an idiot if you think I won’t use every chance I get to talk to you and see you,” he said, leaning in to kiss Jinki’s temple. “And I know you aren’t an idiot.”





	Back before you know it

**Author's Note:**

> Warnings: Mentions of Jonghyun. 
> 
> I have feelings about Minho enlisting in the marines (as opposed to the "regular" army), so this happened. I am not sorry.

The lights of the city were shimmering as brightly as ever. Jinki hadn’t turned on the light, leaving the apartment in darkness aside from where the lights of the city underneath crept through the large windows. He looked out over the sea of lights without really seeing them, his face blank. He remained where he was, back to the room, when the door opened, letting in a sliver of light before the darkness won out again. He remained still when arms wrapped around him and a strong body pressed against his back.

“Hyung.” The word was whispered softly, almost pleadingly.

Jinki closed his eyes and sighed but didn’t turn around. “Congratulations, Minho,” he finally said after what seemed like an eternity of silence spreading between them. He lifted his hand and patted one of Minho’s that was resting on his stomach.

“You don’t mean that,” Minho responded, voice soft as he hugged Jinki a little closer as if afraid the other would slip away if he didn’t.

“Of course I do. You wanted to join the marines and you got in. That’s something to celebrate, is it not?” Jinki asked, the lights of the city reflecting in his eyes as he was still refusing to turn around.

“It’s not something to celebrate if it makes you so upset you won’t look at me,” Minho said, sighing softly as he let go of Jinki and took a step back, his arms hanging limply at his sides.

Jinki sighed as well and finally turned to look at Minho, the lights of the city dancing softly on Minho’s face. “I’m sorry,” he said, taking a step forward to wrap his arms around Minho. “I’m sorry. I know this is what you wanted, I just... have a hard time with it. The regular enlistment would already take you far away, the marines even more so.”

“Hyung, you enlisted first,” Minho argued, the hint of a pout evident in his voice.

“I know. I know I am not being rational. How can I be, my boyfriend is practically going underground the next two years,” Jinki said, resting his cheek on Minho’s shoulder, head turned towards his neck.

“I am not going underground. I’ll still have days off, just... less than you do,” Minho said, wrapping his arms around Jinki as well.

“There’s no guarantee our days off will be on the same days, so you might as well go underground,” Jinki huffed, hugging Minho’s waist tighter.

Minho sighed again and reached up to run his fingers through Jinki’s hair. “I know, hyung,” he said, voice barely above a whisper. “But I need this. After Jonghyun... I need to do it this way.”

Jinki pulled away far enough to be able to look at Minho’s face, reaching up to cup Minho’s cheek as his expression softened. “I know,” he whispered, leaning in to press a gentle kiss onto his lips. “And I really am proud of you, Minho. I never doubted that you’d be able to make it. I kind of hoped you wouldn’t,” he admitted, looking down as his cheeks flushed slightly, “but I knew you’d make it. I’m just not very good at letting you go.”

A soft smile lifted the corners of Minho’s mouth and he gently ran his thumb over Jinki’s clothed waist. “You don’t have to let me go, hyung. You’re an idiot if you think I won’t use every chance I get to talk to you and see you,” he said, leaning in to kiss Jinki’s temple. “And I know you aren’t an idiot.”

Jinki let out a soft chuckle, his hand resting on Minho’s shoulder now. “I am sometimes,” he argued with a little smile that Minho returned.

“We all are,” he said, pulling Jinki closer again so he could hug him properly. “But I promise you, this isn’t the end. And I won’t let two years pass without seeing you. I couldn’t, even if I wanted to and I certainly don’t want to. We will figure it out, I promise. We will both be busy too, two years is nothing. They will be over before we know it and we will be together again. With Kibum and Taemin, too. I know this feels terrifying. It’s a lot of change in a very short time, but we will be back together again, both you and I, and all of us, as Shinee. We’ve been through worse, remember,” he said with a sad smile, eyes unconsciously searching for the moon through the windows.

“He would have gone before me if he was here,” Jinki said softly, closing his eyes for a moment. “And he would have done wonderfully.”

“He would. He’d befriend everyone and drive them crazy with his shower singing,” Minho replied with a soft chuckle, his eyes watering slightly at the thought.

Jinki hummed softly, letting the silence settle between them for a while. “He’s at peace now. Probably befriending everyone in heaven and driving them crazy with his shower singing. I am sure God has banned him from getting near the cherubs because he tried to teach them Lucifer or Evil,” he chuckled, smiling wider when Minho’s chest shook with laughter.

“Definitely,” Minho agreed with a soft smile, having no problem imagining that. It was comforting to think of like that, Jonghyun still doing what he loved, just somewhere else now.

“I really am proud of you, Minho. I know you will do well in the marines,” Jinki said after a few moments of silence. Then he pulled away to level him with a stern look. “But don’t you dare go around getting other boyfriends in other harbours!”

“Hyung!” Minho laughed, surprised by the sudden shift in conversation. “You are thinking about sailors. Sailors have lovers in every harbour, not marines,” he chuckled.

“Same thing. They do things with water,” Jinki said, looking at Minho with mock suspicion.

Minho rolled his eyes and pulled Jinki closer so he could kiss him deeply. “Why on earth would I want any other lovers when I already have you?” he asked when he pulled away, feeling satisfied at the flush in Jinki’s cheeks. “You are wonderful and amazing and beautiful and magnificent and exceptional and perfect.”

Jinki whined and mumbled something nonsensical about Minho being embarrassing, weakly pushing at his shoulder before hiding his face against his boyfriend’s neck. “I’m going to miss you so much,” he whispered softly.

“I’ll miss you too, Kiki,” Minho said with a sad smile. “But it is what it is. We will just have to make the best of it. Besides, you look so sexy in your uniform, I can’t wait to be in uniform too so I can be as sexy as you.”

“Choi Minho!” Jinki squeaked. The sound of Minho’s boisterous laughter made a bubble of warmth build in his chest, spreading throughout his body and filling him with love for the man in front of him. “I love you, even though you are an idiot.”

“I love you too,” Minho responded, smiling fondly at his boyfriend. “We’ll both be back before we know it.”

 


End file.
